


The Little Percy

by Sentient_Cat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, The Little Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Cat/pseuds/Sentient_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has spent his entire life beneath the waves and for the first time in his life, he's allowed to see the surface, but his first journey leads to him accidentally falling in love with the most beautiful human woman in existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Under The Sea

  Once upon a time, in the distant time of the gods, there existed a kingdom at the bottom of the waves, populated by merpeople. The ruler of this kingdom was the great God-King Poseidon, the king had many wives who bore him many children, but two of his favorites were his youngest wife Sally and their child, Perseus, Perseus’s favorite sibling was his older half-brother Tyson. The two were inseparable, they were rarely apart, often going on hunting trips together as none in the kingdom possessed better eyesight then Tyson, though his true talent lay in blacksmithing, using superheated vents to shape metal at the bottom of the ocean. While his brother’s talents lay in more physical tasks, Perseus’s greatest talent was singing. Those who heard him sing often claimed he was the greatest singer in the seven seas and no one could compare.

Every merman and mermaid were allowed to visit the surface on the 16th birthday, as a rite of passage and each year another of Perseus’s siblings would go to the surface and see the land and sky, the domain of men and angels respectably. Each time they returned from the surface and Perseus was home between hunting trips he would ask them everything about the land above, what it felt like, how it smelled, what they heard, and so forth. He was also greatly interested it the humans that resided there, often asking his mother and brother about them, but all he ever found out was the differences between them, that they couldn’t breath underwater while merpeople can breath above and below, that their life spans were significantly shorter than the merpeople’s 300 years, that when they were upset water fell from their eyes, but the most prominent difference was what happened when they died, when merpeople died, they turn to sea foam and ceased existing entirely while humans souls were eternal and persisted beyond death, flying into the kingdom of angels.

At long last, it was Perseus’s 16th birthday, and his turn to see the surface.

* * *

 

 “Mom, I’m fine, stop” Percy said half heartedly, smiling and weakly trying to push his mother’s hands away as she continuously fiddled with his appearance, he already wore the clothing that the first journey traditionally called for, a wreath of sea flowers wrapped in his black hair, The flowers were sea-green to go with his eyes.

Sally continued adding flowers to his hair, laughing a little and shaking her head as she added and adjusted flowers on his head. “I know Percy, but I’m just trying to make sure you look your best, now stop fidgeting” she said, holding his arms while he stopping giggling and fidgeting. Tyson leaned against the wall in Percy’s room, waiting for his brother, Percy himself was quite clearly excited about his journey, but Tyson’s own excitement was a close second.

Percy felt his mother’s hands leave his scalp and she moved away slightly “Well, what do you think?” she said, looking proud of her work and son. He glanced to his left and saw himself in the mirror, and he was somewhat taken aback, the flowers looked amazing on him, his mother had done a fantastic job. He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he could just nod and smile brightly at his mother.

Percy looked at his brother and saw him smiling at him, he saw his brother reach forward to ruffle his hair, but he caught himself and looked sheepish for a second. He smiled and gently felt the moved his hand to touch the flowers on his head, lightly rubbing a petal and smiling at his brother.

Percy swam towards his brother and offered his arm, whenever one of his kind made their first journey to the surface they had an escort to guide them half way there and years before his birthday Tyson had offered to be his escort. Tyson linked his arm with Percy’s and began to guide him out of the palace.

As they swam, Percy passed his siblings who were waiting in the hall for him, they complimented him on his flowers and wished him luck and told him how happy they were for him, they all knew how long he’d wanted to see the surface and their happiness for him was genuine. He was finally outside and he could feel the currents around him, lightly pulling him upward and closer to the moment he’d longed for.


	2. Above The Sea

  The light filtered down on Percy as he swam towards the surface and he could feel his heart beating in his chest and even though the waters this close to surface were supposed to be the warmest, he still felt cold as ice. He had left his brother behind before the light of the sun could be felt and now he paused, floating as apprehension kept him, the surface was right there, directly above him, but he couldn't bring himself forward, what if the surface wasn't as great as he hoped, what if all the beauties he'd imagined about the world above were only that, imaginations from the mind of a child. Percy shook his head "What am I thinking" he muttered, placing a hand on his forehead "Of course it will be beautiful, the world above will be equal to the world below, I know it."

He gently pushed his hand upward, placing it against the surface, but not breaching, he felt nothing different, but he knew he wouldn't truly know the difference until he broke through, until he saw the sky and felt the wind against his skin, he had the leave the water and enter the world above. He moved his hand back and shut his eyes, it was now or never, he slowly opened his eyes and pushed forward, breaking the surface and breaking into the world above. Percy fell back down, back into the water, he kicked his tail to keep himself above water.

The first thing he did was cough as his lungs burned hotter then the undersea vents, water fell from his mouth as he coughed, he'd known this would happen, air and water were vastly different and his body first had to clear itself of water to breath the air, but he hadn't known it would feel like this, this must be how drowning humans felt. The water kept coming and he could feel his chest emptying of liquid and air filling the space it left, he felt better now and now he was finally realizing something, he finally made it. He looked around and saw the waves rolling across the sea and the sun reflecting off it, he looked up and saw the sun before quickly averting his gaze, he chuckled a little as he thought he'd remember not to look right at it next time, the wind caressed his skin and cooled him, so this was the surface, maybe the shore was nicer, he couldn't help thinking, then he heard music.

He looked towards the source and saw what he'd only seen as wreckages at the bottom of the sea, a ship, the music coming from the ship was loud and quite festive, Percy couldn't help but smile as he heard it, he wondered what the occasion was, but that thought vanished as he saw how many humans were on the ship. They were dancing, singing, laughing, and jostling each other, clearly having a great time, he looked back and clearly saw the shore far away then looked up and saw clouds covering the sky, he understood that storms sometimes occurred above and that storms could easily destroy human structures. He heard a loud noise nearby, startling him as light appeared and water began to fall from the sky, he knew what thunder and rain were, and though they posed little danger to him, he noticed that the music had stopped.

Percy looked back to the boat and saw the humans frantically scrabbling to... do something, he didn't know what though, maybe return the ship to shore, but it was a long way off and he knew they would never make it before the worst of the storm struck. He focused on the humans on the ship, trying to pick out faces among those scrambling to do whatever it was they were doing, he had little luck as they were all running too fast and exiting his line of sight. Percy sighed and looked away for a moment, slightly disappointed his first trip the surface would likely end in human deaths.

He noticed it before they did, a massive wave was sweeping towards the ship, easily capable of flipping it, Percy heard a woman shout a warning seconds before it struck the vessel and flipped it and the men into the sea. Percy dived into the water, refilling his chest with water and swimming away from the wave's pull, though not far enough that he couldn't watch the humans plunge into the icy waters. Once the wave had passed he swam forward, intently watching the humans, though one in particular caught his eye. Her hair was as golden as, well, gold from sunken human ships, and her skin was white as snow, seen through a layer of ice, he couldn't help but fall instantly in love with this beautiful woman, though she had legs and no tail to speak of.

Percy felt sad when he noticed her eyes were closed and she made no effort to swim towards the surface, he moved towards her, swiftly to make sure that she yet lived, when he reached her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and felt her wrist to check for a pulse and was greatly pleased to find she had one. He checked his grip on her to make sure he wouldn't accidently let her go before he swam upwards, easily breaking through and, now prepared, emptying his lungs of water and filling them with air, he made sure her head was above water before he began hauling her towards the land, eager to save his love.

* * *

   Percy lay against the sand, in the time it had taken him to bring her to shore and onto the warm, soft, and dry sand, the storm had ended and she was safe, he checked her pulse again and after he found it was still strong, he began checking her for injuries, aside from a bruise on her head, he found nothing too serious. It had been awhile and Percy sang to pass the time, finding his voice clearer then it had been below, he sang a song he had made for himself, sharing with no one, not even Tyson, until now.

_I long to live eternally, to soar the clouds above_

_I dream to fly forever more, with wings as white as doves_

_To cease with life and end it all is a thought I greatly fear_

_But to live beyond death and fly free is a dream I hold most dear._

He ended his song and looked down on the woman, he envied her, even if she died, she would live on still and stay beautiful forever, he knew it wasn't a good thought, but it couldn't be helped. She moved and Percy slowly pushed himself away, rolling closer to the surf, he was reluctant to leave, he hadn't even truly met the woman though he couldn't help but having already fallen in love with her. He heard a voice off in the distance yelling something, it was a man in white garments and hair nearly as blond as the woman's, but even at his distance, he could see that the man's face was marred by an ugly scar running down across his eye, the man started running towards them and Percy felt terrified, he knew he had to keep the world below a secret from the humans, but he was hesitant to leave the woman, he noticed how much closer the man had gotten and Percy knew he had to leave or get spotted, with once last glance at the woman, who had begun to open her eye, which were a beautiful storm gray, he dragged himself towards the water and back into the sea.

Once he was back in the water, he hid behind an outcropping of rocks and watch as the man knelt by the woman's side and helped her stand, walking up the beach, Percy knew he would have to return for her, he needed to be with her, for the eternity her soul had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is, I'm thinking of making another AU story, it's unrelated to this one though, just thought I should inform people cause I like attention, weird right? lol

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheh, this is my first story in forever and a day so could I get some feedback on the first chapter please?


End file.
